Purnama
by Aikaanifah
Summary: Semua menjadi hal biasa bagiku. Tentang cinta? Tentang air mata? Hy, apa artinya sebuah ikatan? Kapan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaan? Emh, kau benar Gara, ya kau benar. Aku gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah kau kenal.


~ Oneshot ~

Title : Purnama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Aika Anifah

Pair: Sasusaku (sedikit SasuHina dan Garasaku)

Genre: Sakit, keluarga.

Nilai: T

Category : Alternatif universe

Warning : Keseluruhan cerita ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang Sakura (Sakura pov), cerita jauh dari kata sempurna dan gaje banget lah.

Summary : Semua menjadi hal biasa bagiku. Tentang cinta? Tentang air mata? Hy, apa artinya sebuah ikatan? Kapan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaan? Emh, kau benar Gara, ya kau benar. Aku gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah kau kenal.

Selamat membaca semua ...

~Purnama~

Menurutku kisah yang berakhir bahagia selalu terjadi dalam dunia dongeng. Tapi dalam dunia nyata bukankah itu hanya kata-kata hiburan? Kau tau? Hidup itu realistis dan dinamis. Harapan berbanding lurus dengan kekecewaan. Saat kau kecil dan membaca atau menonton kisah fantasy, kau pasti berharap itu akan ternjadi dalam dunia nyatamu, benarkan? Ya, karena aku juga seperti itu. Namun bukankah sudah kubilang, hidup itu realistis dan dinamis. Harapan berbanding lurus dengan kakecewaan. Intinya semakin tinggi harapan yang kau buat maka akan semakin sakit dan dalam kekecewaan yang kau tanggung. Kukatakan ini sebab aku sudah mengalaminya. Huff, baiklah. Aku tidak tau dari mana aku akan mulai menceritakannya. Arra, kurasa sebuah cerita biasanya diawali dengan perkenalan. Apa aku benar? Mungkin kau mulai menganggapku sebagai orang yang membosankan sekarang. Hm, sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang pandai bicara tapi kali ini aku akan berusaha keras. Namaku Sakura, lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura. Dan ini adalah kisahku.

~Purnama~

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cinta pertama? Mengesankan? Indah? Atau mungkin tragis seperti yang kualami? Semua berawal dari satu orang yang membuatku berfikir dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Dia pria yang sempurna. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, dan gaya rambut yang aneh tapi justru menambah kesan keren. Dia juga anak pemilik 'Uciha corp', sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, ah maksudku di Jepang dan kurasa perusahaan itu juga sangat terkenal hingga manca negara. Dialah Sasuke Uciha. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang seperti er... pantat ayam, eh? Bukankah dia pria yang sempurna? Tidak sepertiku. Aku hanyalah Sakura. Aku cantik karena aku seorang wanita, tentu saja. Tubuhku juga biasa saja, jauh dari kata sempurna. Hal yang paling menonjol dariku? Emm, kurasa rambut ini. Rambut panjang yang bewarna pink layaknya bunga sakura. Saat ini aku masih duduk di bangku kelas XII di sebuah SMA tervavorit se -Jepang, Konoha International High School atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama KIHS. Aku bisa bersekolah disini berkat kebaikan dari keluarga Sabaku. Jika kau tanya "kenapa?" maka dengan senang hati akan kujawab : "Akulah yang menyelamatkan anak mereka, Sabaku Gara beberapa tahun lalu." Saat itu aku mendonorkan satu ginjalku untuknya. Gara memang mempunyai masalah dengan ginjalnya sejak kecil, tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan sekarang dia sehat seperti anak pada umumnya. Aku tinggal bersama mereka sebab aku sudah tidak punya siapapun. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan sekitar dua tahun lalu, tepat saat umurku masih lima belas tahun. Kau tau? Disini aku mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang hanya jika 'Sabaku Rassa' kepala keluarga ini berada dirumah, namun jika tidak, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang budak yang harus menuruti semua perintah tuannya. Menyedihkan bukan? Sudahlah, semua sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku. Bahkan aku pernah dikurung di kamar mandi hanya karena tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibu angkatku, 'Sabaku Karura'. Sedangkan Gara? Hah, dia hanya menatapku jijik dan mengatakan hal yang sama, seperti ini:

"Berhentilah menangis! Air matamu itu membuatku muak. Sakura, kau tau? Kau adalah gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah kukenal. " Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya.

~Purnama~

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan XII IPA I, ruang kelasku. Masih sepi. Mungkin aku datang terlalu pagi. Aku segera duduk di bangku pojok belakang seperti biasanya. Sendiri? Tenanglah, aku telah terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Apa artinya sebuah ikatan? Itu hanya membuatku sakit. Ya, ikatan yang disebut 'persahabatan'. Mereka hanya menemaniku jika sedang membutuhkanku namun mengapa saat aku membutuhkan mereka, semua menghilang bahkan menghianatiku dengan alasan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Lamunanku buyar saat suara langkah kaki merasuki indra pendengaranku. Apa mungkin dia? Benar, itu Sasuke. Cinta pertama sekaligus teman sebangkuku. Menyenangkan bukan, dekat dengan seseorang yang menjadi harapanmu. Walaupun begitu sebenarnya kami tidaklah dekat.

"Hn, untukmu." Katanya datar sambil menyondorkan kertas berwarna biru donker lalu duduk disampingku. Aku menerimanya dengan agak canggung. 'Ya Tuhan, dia mengundangku ke acara ulang tahunnya' innerku menjerit.

"Datanglah bersama Gara, aku juga mengundangnya." Katanya lagi.

"Dan ada sesuatu yang akan kutunjukkan padamu, juga semuanya." Lanjutnya. Deg! Tuhan, kuharap ini sesuatu yang indah untukku. Sasuke, andai saja kau tau perasaanku. Selama ini kau adalah cinta dalam diamku.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya datar. Ah, aku lupa kalau aku masih menatap mata sekelalam malam itu sejak tadi.

"Ah, aku...aku hanya... "

"Sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan lain, jaa " katanya dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Sasuke, apa cinta dalam diamku ini masih punya kesempatan berkata? Haruskah kunyanyikan cintaku agar kau dapat mendengar jeritan hatiku? Haruskah kulukis rasa sayangku agar kau tau ketulusanku? Atau, haruskah kutulis semua kerinduanku agar sedikit saja, kau bisa pahami betapa selama ini aku menanti cintamu. Ingin sekali rasanya menyentuh wajahmu saat kau didekatku, karena menyukaimu begitu menyakitkan. Lihatlah hatiku Sasuke, kumohon. Tanpa sadar aku merasa ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dipipiku. Hufff, selalu saja seperti ini.

~Purnama~

Pesta mewah di hotel berbintang yang diadakan malam ini sungguh luar biasa dengan dekorasi yang menurutku sangat berkelas. Tapi, mungkin bagi seorang Uciha, ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, setidaknya itulah pendapatku. Aku memakai gaun merah selutut tanpa lengan dan high hills dengan warna yang senada. Sedangkan rambutku kubiarkan tergerai.

"Jika bukan karena tou-san yang menyuruhku, aku tidak sudi datang denganmu." Ucap Gara-ni dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya dan dia memakai tuxedo yang juga bewarna merah.

"Gomen ne, Ni-san." Ucapku lirih.

"Sudahlah." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku, membelah kerumunan orang hingga kami sampai di tempat ini, lebih tepatnya di depan Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kue ulang tahunnya. Kyaaa, dia tampan sekali dan tuxedo bewarna hitam itu sangat cocok untuknya. Aku benar-benar terpesona sampai rasanya wajahku terasa panas.

"Kurasa kita bisa mulai acaranya sekarang." Kata wanita paruh baya yang kutau dia adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uciha. Semua orang mulai berkumpul dan mulai menyanyikan lagu happy birthday. Kuberanikan diriku mendekati Sasuke setelah dia selesai meniup lilinnya.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-san." Kataku malu.

"Thanks." Jawabnya. Dia mulai memotong kuenya dan menaruhnya dalam piring kecil. Suapan pertama untuk ibunya, lalu ayah dan juga kakaknya. Yang membuatku heran adalah saat dia memotong kembali kuenya dan menaruhnya lagi dalam piring kecil. Dia berjalan kearahku sambi tersenyum. Astaga, itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Katanya agak lantang dan semua orang menatapnya.

"Pertama aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kedua orang tuaku dan juga keluargaku yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada orang tua dan juga kakaknya.

"Dan dihari istimewa ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuungkapkan pada seseorang." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku. Tuhan, dia benar-benar menatapku. Ka-san, tou-san, kurasa pangeran akan melamarku.

"Seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Seorang gadis yang setiap tawanya membuatku tenang, setiap senyumnya membuatku bahagia namun air matanya membuatku sakit." Ucapnya. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan ini. Yang kutau, saat melihatnya pertama kali ada debaran aneh yang kurasakan. Sejak bersamanya, sejak aku tau banyak hal tentangnya, sejak saat itulah aku mulai mencintainya." Katanya dan dia terus berjaan mendekatiku. Tuhan, apa ini mimpi?

"Tidak. Maksudku, bahkan kini aku lupa sejak kapan aku mulai mencintainya. Dia membuatku gila." Katanya lagi dan kini dia tepat didepanku. Benar-benar didepanku. Wajahku mulai terasa panas sekarang, mungkin warnanya sudah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Aku menunduk.

"Apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku..."

"Ak..aku... " Ya Tuhan, kenapa lidahku terasa kelu?

"Hinata?" Lanjutnya.

Deg! Tunggu! Hinata? Sontak kudongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. Dia? Aku menoleh kebelakang dan nampaklah Hinata, gadis bermarga Hyuga yang kutau dia adalah teman Sasuke sejak kecil sekaligus mantan sahabaku. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Of course, I want to be your girlfriend, Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya lembut. Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera pergi dari tempat ini. Berlari hingga langkahku terhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan dengan perlahan aku duduk di bangku yang ada disini. Beberapa detik berikutnya tangiskupun pecah.

"Hiks, ka-san, tou-san, hiks, pangeran mencintai putri lain." Gumamku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi disana, tapi kuharap ekspresiku tidak terlalu aneh tadi. Lebih baik aku sendiri disini, menangis seperti biasanya sampai kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti punggungku. Eh? aku menoleh kebelakang, ternyata Gara-ni yang menyampirkan tuxedonya di punggungku.

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan." Kataku parau. Dia menatapku bosan lalu duduk disampingku.

"Kau menyedihkan." Katanya datar.

"Hiks, kau benar Gara-ni, ya kau benar. Hisk, aku hiks, aku gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah kau kenal." Ucapku disertai isakan.

"Ni-san." Gumamku kaget saat tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Isakanku semakin pecah dalam pelukannya. Tuhan, apakah dalam hidupku hanya akan ada air mata? Kapan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang disebut kebahagiaan?

"Diamlah." Ucapnya dan mencoba menenangkanku.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanyanya mengejutkanku.

"Gadis bodoh. Bahkan kau lebih lemah dari yang kupikirkan." Lanjutnya. Tak ada satu katapun yang kuucapkan. Gara-ni benar, tapi menurutku ini wajar. Bahkan seorang viking yang mampu menghabisi naga buaspun akan menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Orang sepintar apapun juga bisa menjadi bodoh jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Perlahan kubuka mataku, sedikit mendongak keatas dan melihat purnama dilangit malam. Purnama yang selalu menjadi saksi tangisku. Kulihat Gara-ni juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada apapun yang kami bicarakan lagi sampai ponsel Gara-ni berdering.

"Tou-san menyuruh kita pulang." Katanya lembut, dia tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya. Aku mengangguk dan dengan cepat Gara-ni menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku, menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu membawaku pergi dari taman ini.

Sasuke, bagiku mencintaimu bagaikan melihat birunya laut yang bertemu dengan langit. Tampak bersatu dari tepi pantai namun sejatinya tak pernah bisa bersatu. Tampak serasi namun amat sangat jauh berbeda. Begitulah cintaku padamu. Dan bagiku kau seperti purnama. Sesuatu yang terlihat dekat namun sebenarnya sangat jauh. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa kulihat namun tak bisa kugapai ataupun kumiliki. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal memiliki perasaan ini. Meskipun cinta ini tak terbalas, meskipun ini seperti perasaan yang tanpa perbandingan ataupun seperti emosi tanpa jawaban, aku tetap berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih Sasuke, kau telah mengenalkanku pada cinta. Meskipun kau jugalah yang menunjukkanku bagaimana rasanya patah hati yang ternyata itu lebih sakit dari apapun. Sasuke, selamanya kau akan menjadi purnama di hatiku. I love you, my first love.

Akhir.

Hy, apa kau berfikir kisah ini memiliki sad ending? Please, jangan terlalu cepat memutuskan begitu. Yah walaupun bukan happy ending tapi menurutku terlalu berlebihan jika disebut sad ending. Kenapa? Emh, tak bisa kujelaskan hanya dengan satu kata, jadi kurasa kau harus menyimak ini.

Setelah lulus dari KIHS, aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika. Lima tahun kemudian aku mendapat pekerjaan sekaligus menetap disana. Kini semua orang mulai mengenalku sebagai Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter spesialis ginjal yang dikagumi negara-negara besar. Gara-ni? Yang kutau saat ini dia sudah menjadi arsitek yang paling terkenal di Jepang dan juga manca negara, sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah, sejak pindah ke Amerika aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya. Mungkin saat ini dia menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya, dan dia masih menjadi purnama yang menempati ruang khusus di hatiku. Tapi sekarang aku tinggal bersama seseorang yang kusayangi. Meskipun perasaanku padanya berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada Sasuke, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. And this is my story about my first love. How about you?

Tamat.

Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga. Gomenasai minna-san, ceritaku teramat sangat tidak memuaskan dan kurasa endingnya juga menggantung. Ah, iya tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan seseorang dan jadilah fic gaje ini. Minder sih aq post disini karena aq masih sangat new be dan pastinya disini banyak banget author yg lebih senior kan? so maukah kalian berbagi ilmu agar aku bisa menulis dengan lebik baik lagi nantinya? well, buat yang sudah membaca terimakasih banyak dan terakhir Review please...


End file.
